Trapped in a Library
by JadePhoenix.393
Summary: Fay goes to a library to relive some of his happy moments with magic. However, he ends up with the future before him. What will it end with ? Kurogane/Fay; Fai-centric.


Edit : Just proofread this piece and cleaned it up. Hence the re-post.

Hello guys ! So yeah, my first KF fanfiction... dedicated to my sis, MannC ! I wrote this one out for my boards exam English paper, lol ! I hope those guys don't have a problem with shounen-ai xD.

Rating : GEN

Genre : General/Romance

Word Count : 1184

Disclaimer : I would've loved to own Kuro-chan !! But alas, I don't. Neither do I own the others. Boy, I'm so sad. ( Pass me Kleenex. )

Warning : Very much unbeta-ed. Wrote it in around twenty minutes.

* * *

Fay hummed slowly to himself as he strode towards the huge entrance doors of the library he had seen when he had been _shopping_ with Kurogane for new year presents for their other traveling companions, with Kurogane growling all the way as to just why did they have to shop something pink for Sakura ( which, of course, Fay quelled down effectively with an argument of every-girl-likes-pink ). To make up to him, Fay had even brought his Kuro-rin two perfectly baby pink ' Hello Kitty ' hairpins, exclaiming perfectly audibly for even the little girl at the far end of the corner, out with her mom, to hear ' just how very handsome Kuro-kun will look in those '. Very obviously, it had resulted in another of those infamous ninja-and-mage chases, with Kurogane having his sword drawn out, extracting quite a lot of discomfort ( and glares, which were subdued by even greater death glares from Kurogane ) from the other shoppers.

Giggling a little as the said memory surfaced in his mind, Fay stepped inside of the library. His eyes lit up in wonder at the sight before him. It was so... exquisite. A complete contrast of high-tech modern interior to rugged and sculptured exterior; a beautiful structure, definitely. Eyes sparkling with delight, he walked over to the librarian quickly, while drinking in his surroundings appreciatively.

* * *

The librarian, a young girl with jet black eyes, watched with a mildly interested expression as the blond approached her. He had sunny blue eyes and a wide smile all over his face. _Interesting guy_, she thought.

Fay quickly introduced himself to her and enquired, " Miss, would you have something on magic here ? " with another big smile.

" Magic ? Yes, please walk over to the 13th block from here, right next to that elevator, " she replied, trying to keep her voice utterly deadpan.

The mage's eyes followed the direction her hand at pointed at, and on targeting his destination for the next few hours, they settled back on the source of the information. " Yeah, thank you ! " he replied cheerfully, adding with a wink, " You know, you've got pretty hair. "

The girl blushed a little, before assuming a non-caring pose, and muttered something incoherent.

Fay chuckled to himself and gracefully traipsed over to the said block. Girls ! Almost every single one of them had to have a gorgeous-hair fetish. But personally, he thought, nobody had them as good as him.

He hurried over to the section and peered inside slowly. It surprised him to find that there was no security to be found, which was pretty unusual, considering the fact that some of these books might contain magic that might be harmful. What if a whimful kid simply walked in and read some spell randomly ? _Duh !_

As he walked in, he could sense the magic floating in the air. " Hyuu! This feels wonderful ! " he exclaimed, clasping his hands together in delight. He let himself close his eyes and immerse in the strong currents of magic about. _Feels like home_, he thought, with a wisp of bitterness.

" Let's check out the books now, " he cried out, dropping to the shelves, " Hmm... let's see... History of the Brow Runes... read... Magical History Retold... read... The Witches of the 13th Century... read... The Invention of Persocoms - An Dummy's Guide... ha ! I've even invented a persocom myself ! " Fay was reading off of the volumes spread about in the shelves, " Umm... most of these I've read... umm... what's _that_ ? " his brows went up in surprise as he looked over to see a small diary wedged in between two shelves at the far corner. He bent over and picked it up. It was a small simple looking diary with a royal red binding and golden letters embossed on its cover which said ' Your hidden desire '.

" My hidden desire ? " Fay quirked up an eyebrow now, " Whee... this looks something cool. Let's check it out ! "

Wanting to find out what his hidden desire was, he flipped open the diary and saw... empty pages. " Eh ? " he mumbled, not understanding how to work the diary out. Suddenly, a picture started forming on the page opened. And a second after, the doors to the section snapped shut.

" Hyuu! Looks like they do have security for what is important, " Fay commented, " Whatever... me is trapped, so better check out my 'hidden desire'. "

Giggling slightly, he looked down at the picture that had formed. And stepped back in surprise. There he was, leaning contentedly against Kurogane's shoulder, the latter reading a book silently, with Syaoran showing Sakura a cherry blossom tree and Mokona stuffing in some hot chocolate fudge icecream in the background. But the thing which had shaken him was the happy smile on his face as he sat quietly beside Kurogane, with their fingers softly entwined.

Fay looked at the picture for one more moment, before closing the diary. So this was his hidden desire ? To be with Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona... and Kurogane. _Yes_, a voice said in his head, _to live happily with them always. To love them for eternity. This is what you want, Fay._

The blond smiled sweetly as the thought passed his mind. And then, an idea struck him. He opened the diary again, this time, focussing on what Kurogane's hidden desire was. Just like before, an image plopped out.

An image showing him and Kurogane. Together. Kurogane's hand was playing absent-mindedly with his hair as Fay's head rested peacefully in his lap. The mage caressed the image lovingly with his fingers brushing over the ninja's figure. He was glad, no, delighted to know that the man he loved actually loved him back. Just then, the Kurogane in the picture looked down at the image-Fay in his lap and murmured softly, " Fay ? Smile for me ? " And the image-Fye looked up lovingly in his eyes and smiled a wonderful smile.

Fay could not take his eyes off the virtual desire before him. They both wanted to be together, meaning they had missed each other's signs till now. Now that he thought about it, Kurogane did like his real smile, which was so rare... oh, just so rare for him. But now that he knew his love liked it, he would smile more often now. And truly. From deep within his heart.

" Excuse me mister, but will you please put that book down ? " the librarian's sharp voice interrupted his reverie, " It's not meant for visitors, which you might have understood by now. "

" Aahh... " Fay gazed over to her, his eyes still not wishing to let go of the view before them, " Oh yes... I'm sorry. " And with that, he walked out of the library in a brisk manner, yet dreamily. As the huge doors groaned shut behind him, he looked up towards the red sun softly.

" Next time, let's get trapped in the library together, Kuro-kun. "

* * *

Ciao then !

And hey, please leave reviews ! They make me happy ! xD


End file.
